


Reasons you shouldn’t tell your best friends who your crushes are

by chuplayswithfire



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Implied Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuplayswithfire/pseuds/chuplayswithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Emmet being a dork and embarassing himself makes everyone happy. some pre-Wyld Construction Cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons you shouldn’t tell your best friends who your crushes are

Mass Build was bustling with customers and good will - the holiday season was just a beacon of creativity! The air was filled with all kinds of scents and spices and the walls had been decorated with art of all skill levels, from crayon drawings done by little kids to miniatures of some of WyldStyle’s newest pieces.

Emmet sat at a table in the corner, cutting out snowflakes witrh Kitty and Benny - or at least, he was supposed to be. Really, he was watching WYldStyle make coffee and sighing the sigh of the deeply in love. Or he was peeking at Bad Cop, chatting with his twin and Metalbeard in the far side of the coffee shop. It was driving Kitty and Benny a little crazy, to be honest.

"Emmet! Just talk to them, really. I bet they’d love to go out with you," Benny said finally, pointing his scissors at Emmet.

Kitty perked up as if this had been exactly what she was waiting for. “Love is in the air! It’s so positive and this is Christmas Emmet, Christmas! I bet WydlStyle and Bad Cop would love to go on a super cute super positive date at this time of year! You should take chances! Explore your options!”

Unfortunately, her voice was a little loud. make that a lot loud, really, and just about everyone in the coffee shop turned in their direction. Emmet made a short, choked sound as if he were dying and sank underneath the table. Benny waved awkwardly and Kitty laughed it off, while slowly the noise level returned to normal.

"How could you - Kitty - Kitty why -" Emmet choked from under the table.

"It was an accident Emmet I’m really sorry - oh. oh dear."

"What?!"

Benny cut in. “Don’t panic but… WyldStyle and Bad Cop are headed this way.”

"WHAT?!?! Oh my god oh my gosh oh my gosh I need to get out of here I need to get out of here oh gosh Benny! Benny I need you to kill me. Or no, just knock me out. Come on, hit me really hard, right in the head! Do it!"

"What? What?! Dude I’m not knocking you unconscious do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You could be really hurt and-"

"Hey, we’re interrupting you." A curt voice broke in. Kitty eeped. Benny gulped. Emmet peeked up from under the table.

WyldStyle stared down at the lot of them, Bad Cop standing at her shoulder, a faint blush on his cheeks. Emmet felt his heart pound and his chest fill with glee even as he tried not to pass out from fear.  
This was NOT how he had expected his crush to come out.

For one thing, there were a lot less rainbows and flowers.

"Brickowski, you can go back to staring vacantly once we’re done here," Bad Cop snapped gruffly, when Emmet had stared at them for a solid two minutes.

"uH, UH, SURE! I mean I’m sorry I mean wow you’re really attractive up close I mean oh my gosh please don’t kick me out."


End file.
